marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vibranium
Vibranium is a rare metal alloy found only in Wakanda. History Vibranium comes from a nation called Wakanda, a small country in Africa and is the rarest metal on earth. Vibraniun absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, within itself. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. ''Captain America: First Vengeance Howard Stark began a demonstration which would showcase Vibranium, a rare metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa. Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America's shield was constructed by Howard Stark using vibranium. Howard states that vibranium is stronger than and a third of the weight of steel, is completely vibration-absorbent. It was strong enough to resist several laser projections from the HYDRA's guns, powered by the Tesseract. The Avengers Captain America's shield is kept by S.H.I.E.L.D. and displayed with his new suit designed by Agent Coulson. It proves effective against blasts from Loki's staff, a direct hit from Mjölnir, and the legions of Chitauri. It was also able to reflect/bend the Iron Man suit's repulsor beam. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Well" The interrogation room in the Bus is made out of Vibranium. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Steve takes advantage of the Vibranium shield by jumping out of the Triskelion from forty stories up and landing on the shield, thereby surviving any fatal injuries. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "One Door Closes" Fury's Tool Box is made out of Vibranium. The retreat that Skye stays at is also made out of Vibranium and had been dented by the Hulk when Bruce Banner built the house. "Afterlife" ''To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Ultron with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, went to Ulysses Klaue to get his large amounts of Vibranium he stole from Wakanda. Ultron and the Maximoff twins than went to to Seoul. Using the Mind Stone's power, they forced the geneticist Helen Cho to create the perfect, synthetic, humanoid body for Ultron using the Vibranium. Ultron began to upload himself into his new body. This allowed Wanda to be able to read Ultron's mind through the synthetic body something that she wasn't able to do so before as Ultron is a robot. Realizing that Ultron's actual plan is to eradicate the entire human race. Wanda and Pietro decided to leave Ultron not before removing Ultron's mind-control on Helen Cho. Released from Ultron's mind control, Helen Cho sought to delay Ultron from uploading himself into the synthetic Vibranium body. The Avengers was able to take the synthetic Vibranium body from Ultron. They bring to Avengers Tower. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark decided to transfer J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body that become the Vision. Ultron used the remaining Vibranium to create a upgraded body out of the Vibranium more durable than his old one. Ultron plan to raise the entire city of Sokovia into the sky and crash it back down to Earth that would end all life on earth, with the machine located underneath Sokovia's land mass made with Vibranium. However the Avengers with the help of Wanda and Pietro are able to defeat him. Captain America: Civil War When the King of Wakanda is killed during a terrorist attack, his son T'Challa dons a cat-like suit comprised of Vibranium material and weaponry claws thus becoming the Black Panther. T'Challa goes after the primary suspect assassin the Winter Solider putting him in direct conflict with Captain America who is armed with his shield which has the same substance. Because of this when engages in a fight against Captain America, Black Panther is able to pierce the impenetrable defense of the shield's armored coating leaving claw mark scratches upon it. Black Panther ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Known users *Howard Stark *Steve Rogers *Nick Fury *Ultron *Vision *T'Chaka *T'Challa *Shuri *N'Jadaka *Bucky Barnes Capabilities *'Indestructibility:' Vibranium is 100 percent vibrant-absorbent. This lack of motion at the molecular level means that vibranium is incapable of transferring force, and is the most durable substance in the universe. It possess absolutely no internal or external weakness, making it the ideal substance to use for defense, the only thing that can penetrate vibranium; is more vibranium itself. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' One of the few things that can penetrate vibranium; are weapons comprised of vibranium itself. Also, the 2014 Thanos was able to destroy Captain America's vibranium shield; with his double-edged sword combined with Thanos' immense brute strength, leaving only a fractured shield. Notable items *Captain America's shield *The Bus' Interrogation Room (coated in silicon-carbide vibranium alloy) *The Retreat (coated in silicon-carbide vibranium alloy) *Nick Fury's tool box (coated in vibranium alloy) *Ultron (final form) *Vision (body made from synthetic tissue bonded with vibranium atoms) *Panther Habit (composed of a weaved vibranium suit with retraceable vibranium claws) *Kimoyo Beads *Golden Jaguar Habit (composed of a weaved vibranium suit with retraceable vibranium claws) *Winter Soldier's prosthetic arm *Wakandan shields Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (9 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Black Panther'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"The Well" ***Season 2 ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' Trivia *In the comics and films, vibranium comes from Wakanda, South Africa. Where T'Challa lives. *It was highly speculated that Winter Soldier's bionic arm was comprised of vibranium, due to the fact that when Bucky Barnes punched Captain America's vibranium shield twice, there was no blowback; however, this was proven to be false when it was destroyed by Iron Man's unibeam; as Bucky's entire bionic arm was in fact comprised of titanium. *In the Iron Man 2 novelization, the element created by Tony Stark to replace Palladium in the Arc Reactor is called vibranium. The subsequent release of Captain America: The First Avenger retcons that information. *Vibranium is the second strongest metal alloy in the Earth-199999 universe; second only to Uru. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' CfAvmkl12.png|Captain America's vibranium shield before it was painted. ''The Avengers'' MjolnirVsVibranium-Avengers.png|Vibranium could withstand the power of Mjölnir. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Bus Interrogation Room Vibranium.jpg|The Bus' interrogation room on ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is made entirely out of Vibranium. Fury's_Tool_Box_Agents_of_SHIELD.png|Nick Fury's tool box is made of a Vibranium alloy Toolbox_Hologram_Agents_of_SHIELD.png Agents-of-SHIELD-S02E15-Bruce-Banner-Hulk-Safehouse.jpg|Banner's Safe House coated in Vibranium ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' CapandBuckyShieldandArm.jpg|Captain America's shield colliding with the Winter Soldier's arm ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_45.png|Captain America's shield seemingly cracked in half and shattered. Vibranium Klaue Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG Vibranium Ultron Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG Vibranium Tony Stark Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG Vibranium Atoms Helen Cho Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG Vibranium Atoms Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_155.png|Ultron's final form, coated in Vibranium. Vibranium Core Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG|Vibranium Core for Ultron's city lifter. Vibranium Core Avengers Age of Ultron 2.JPG ''Captain America: Civil War'' Maxresdefault-1.jpg|Black Panther costume. Glove_and_claws_black_panther.jpg|Panther's retractable claws. Claws_of_the_Panther.jpg|Vibranium laced claw tips #1. Talons_of_Black_panther.jpg|Vibranium laced claw tips #2. Cacw_strike.jpg|Panther Strike. Captain-panther.jpg|Face-off. Cacw_007624.jpg|Captain America's shield with Black Panther's claw marks. Cacw_010440.jpg|battle damaged Shield. Black_Panther_vs_Captain_America_vibranium_strike.jpg|Black Panther's Vibranium claws hitting Captain America's shield. ''Black Panther'' To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added Category:Iron Man culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Black Panther culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Elements Category:Earth-199999